The Saiyan Soul returns!
by Dragonnaruke
Summary: Some saiyans escaped planet vegeta and found a new home, while also creating the true warroir race. Follow Kagi Ruska, a lower class boy struggle to be at the top of all warriors to ever roam the universe!


_**The Saiyan Soul Returns**_

Saiyans, the most powerful warrior race. Strong, wise, eager, fearless. They were built for battle. But, they were destroyed by the tyrant, Frieza. All that we knew was that Kakorat, or Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa had survived this massacre. But, they were only a few that lived to tell the tale.

The Fishuga clan had survived the attack. They were a lower ranking clan made up of several families. They were able to escape without being detected. They evacuated to a planet known as Hyxen.

For many year, the Hyx didn't accept the Fishuga's. Over time, Saiyans and Hyx learned to live as one. Eventually, the two combined races and renamed their new planet. It was known as Hyxuga, and they were known as Hyxugans. With the Saiyans strength and long life, and the Hyx psychic abilities, and long life as well, the Hyxugan became the ultimate warrior race.

Hyxuga was located in between galaxies, so it was hard to pinpoint its location. Even the Kai's didn't know they existed. It was because the Hyxugans never traveled from their planet. It was better that no one knew of their existence. Or so they thought…

One Hyxugan stood out from the others. His name was Kagi Ruska. He was 12, short, spiky brown hair, tan skin, with a very unnoticeable green tint, grey eyes, slim and short stature, with a light brown saiyans tail. He also had a red rectangle shape Hyx mark under his left eye, unlike other Hyxugans, who had their Hyx mark on their right side.

KagI was hyper, naive, adventurous, and determined. He wanted to be the strongest just to say he was. But, he was weaker than most. He had to train twice as hard as anyone else had to. It frustrated him, and his father as well, who's name was Kayn. Kayn helped KagI train for days and days on end. It seemed pointless to Kayn eventually.

Kagi trained even more when his father had given up on him. So many times has he drove himself to the brink of death. Through rain, winter, hale, ice, extreme heat, tornadoes and hurricanes, he trained through it all. At this point in time, he was only eight years old. Usually, when Hyxugans turned eight, a sudden flow of unlocked energy came in and tripled their power level and allowed them to sore to new heights in power, wisdom, and strength.

But, when KagI turned eight, nothing happened. Some said maybe KagI was never going to go through Crystallis, or tripling ones power level. This broke Kayn's heart more than it did KagI's. KagI always told him, " Don't worry, dad, its just an obstacle we can both pass." Kayn never knew what exactly KagI meant by that, but it didn't matter. KagI was his only son, and was a disappointment to the Ruska Family.

Eventually, over time, KagI finally caught up with the rest of the group. But he still didn't go through Crystallis. It was over a four year period of nonstop training that he accomplished his goal of getting stronger. This made his family proud.

But, over time, greater challenge come in everyone's lives. Some are affected by the same thing. Even a whole planet can fall to this challenge, and the most unlikely person will rise up and take charge as the leader. This is the story of the underdog, known as KagI Ruska._**Chapter One: Alpha**_

"Get up!" screamed Renshin.

KagI stumbled back to his feet. He took a deep breath and took his fighting stance.

"Bring it, Renshin! We'll end this here and now!" KagI spat back.

Renshin chuckled a bit then became serious. He ran at Kagi. KagI tensed his muscles up. KagI spun to the left at the last second and dodged Renshin's punch. KagI swung his leg toward Renshin.

Renshin ducked and grabbed KagI's leg and threw him. KagI flew through the air and rolled to his feet. He thrusted his elbow back and hit Renshin in the chest. KagI swung around and punched him in the face 5 times and kicked him in the stomach. KagI flipped over him and kicked Renshin into the ground.

KagI panted and attempted to catch his breath. Renshin slowly stood up tall. He turned to face KagI. Renshin wiped his mouth and observed the blood. He looked KagI in the eyes, He grabbed KagI and his fist connected with KagI's chin. He flew through the air and flew into a few kids watching the fight.

Everything went black. He heard cheers and Renshin's vice. KagI opened his eyes. "Don't ever do this again, just for your sake." Renshin chuckled.

KagI shut his eyes and laid on the ground for a moment. Kids laughed as they passed him. Most stepped on him. He was in so much pain, and they were just making it worse.

"KagI!" a frantic voice shouted. KagI recognized that tone from many failed attempts of taking out Renshin. 'Kenjiro..'

KagI thought.

KagI sat up and faced his best friend, Kenjiro Yoshitake. "KagI! Are you all right?" Kenjiro asked. KagI grunted and said, "Just the usual pain, I'll survive. Hehehe!" Kenjiro released a held in breath, then struck KagI upside his head.

"You know how scared I was watching you fight him? All the people you could've chosen from, and you picked Renshin Monisai! He's the strongest in our class, for Fishuga's sake! He could have easily destroyed you in a mili-second, you idiot!: Spat Kenjiro.

"That's why I picked him…" KagI said lightly. He fell on his back and looked at the teal sky. "Huh?" asked Kenjiro. KagI giggled, the burst out into complete laughter. "I have this theory. The stronger the opponent, the stronger one becomes. Look. From the first time I ever fought Renshin, I got stronger after every battle. At this rate, I'll eventually surpass him, then everyone! It's great, Ken, so don't worry, bud!" KagI spoke.

Kenjiro fell on his back and looked at the sky as well. "It's amazing. How you make a bad situation become better." Kenjiro said. KagI nodded. The two laid ad the breeze blew gently through that air. Small butterfly landed on KagI's nose. He laughed slightly.

The butterfly fluttered it's wings, and took to the air. KagI reached up for it, but couldn't touch it. His hand stayed in the air for a while. He spread his fingers, then clenched his hand into a fist. 'Father…mother…Naoki…Kenjiro, don't give up on me, I'll do it for you guys. Just you wait and see' KagI thought.

KagI stood up and helped up Kenjiro. "Where off to now?" asked Kenjiro. KagI thought for a moment.

"How about Mount Magmis?"


End file.
